


Spider-Man Meets the Defenders

by sleepymarvel



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, basically I want peter to cameo in all the Netflix shows, peter meets the defenders and is really shook, tony stark is worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymarvel/pseuds/sleepymarvel
Summary: Various times Peter meets the Defenders





	1. The One With Daredevil

**Author's Note:**

> I’m cautiously posting this. Hopefully it’s okay.

“Hey, cool suit dude!”

It’s times like these when Matt Murdock wished he wasn’t constantly in the papers, or at least still wore just his black mask. He never got so much attention before, he just beat up the assholes, criminals, and low-lives of Hells Kitchen and never had anyone wanting anything from him.

It’s like the universe had it out for him.

He flinched, slowly turning from the unconscious scumbag leaning against the brick wall to face the source of the voice. He could tell it was a kid - a teenager most likely. Something was off about the way the kid’s heart was beating and something was weird about how fast his blood was moving.

It was like he was Gifted - like Jessica and Luke.

Matt tilted his head slightly, picking up a different female voice (it sounded automated like Siri, but more real).

_‘Peter I suggest proceeding with caution. Daredevil has been known to be unpredictable’_

Daredevil took a step forward, “Go home Peter.” His voice was purposely dark and threatening.

“Uh-who’s Peter? I’m Spider Parker - Shit. Spider-Man!” Sheepishly, the spider kid spoke to his automated voice, “Uh, Karen. Did Mr. Stark program a mind eraser function in this suit.”

Matt found himself grinning briefly at how absurdity of the idea. He’s meet men with glowing fists, bullet proof men, super strong private detectives, but a mind eraser function? Unlikely.

_‘Sorry, Peter. He didnt. Should I alert Mr. Stark of your whereabouts? In case Daredevil gives you any trouble?’_

“No! Uh, I mean, it’s okay Karen. It’s cool. I have it under control.”

The kid responded, sheepishly. Matt listened in on the criminal’s heart beat. He was still unconscious and probably would be for a while. At the moment, he had other problems.

Foggy apparently ran into this kid when some guy in a black hoodie tried to mug him. Spiderman webbed the criminal to a building all while cracking jokes. The opposite of Matt, who’d kick the mugger in the head, call him an asshole, and leave him terrified and wishing he were dead.

Matt grimaced at the idea of his own darkness and addressed the kid, “Are you an Avenger or something?”

“Basically, yeah. Full time Avenger. Part time friendly neighborhood Spiderman. At your service Daredevil. Er, Mr. Devil Sir.”

“Just call me Daredevil.” Matt said.

“Sweet. You can call me Spider-Man.” The kid replied and then, “How’d you know my name?”

When Matt didn’t say anything, the spider kid continued, “I mean my uh - real name.”

Matt grinned briefly (but it was gone instantly, almost like it was never there). “Heightened senses.” He said slowly, his voice was still dark, but no longer threatening, “Its okay, I like to keep my identity secret too.”

Suddenly the kid stopped moving, he tensed, his heart rate slowed. Matt thought for a moment - maybe he was dying? He listened closely for anywhere the kid might be injured. Nothing. That’s when Matt heard it. A whistling in the air - something was coming towards them.

Spider-Man was suddenly fighting a ninja and there was an arrow in the criminals head. The roof was suddenly full of bad guys. Everywhere. Matt turned and kicked one off the roof. He’ll live. Then he punched another in the face. Spider-Man had five of the ninjas webbed together in a big ball. He dodged a punch from one of them. One was approaching Matt, he webbed the guys feet to the rooftop.

“This is so cool!”

“Hey, you’re under arrest!”

“I got them!”

The roof was covered in webbing and ninjas struggling to free themselves. In the alley below, on bad guy was groaning in a dumpster. Spider-Man did a mock bow, “You’re welcome, you’re welcome.” Then, “Oh crap! It’s almost midnight and I have a history test tomorow! I gotta go. If you ever need help fighting any more ninjas or something let me know.”

Spider-Man jumped off the building and swung off. He was a few blocks away now, but Matt could still hear him talking to his AI, “Karen that was so cool! Ned’s going to be so psyched!”


	2. The One With Luke Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the academic decathlon go on a field trip to Harlem. Luke Cage is on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m cautiously posting this. Hope you enjoy.

 Peter was sleeping on the bus. A couple days had passed since his run in with Daredevil and he was _still_ exhausted.  

 The Stark Internship was a lot, even though he wasn’t actually fetching coffees and doing Hulk’s laundry like everyone seemed to think. Being Spider-Man was hard work.   

 Plus, May had called out of work sick. She had a mild fever and what seemed to be severe fatigue. But Peter knew better. It was Uncle Ben’s birthday that week. They never seemed to talk about it. 

 Ned was shaking him. “Peter, hey wake up. Check this out.” 

 Peter pulled his sweatshirt over his head and groaned, “Mmmm, leave me alone. I’m sleeping.” 

“Did you see this?” Ned was practically shaking with excitement. It was a YouTube video. 

  ** _Spider-Man and Daredevil fight Ninjas in Hells Kitchen_**

“Yeah - that was a couple nights ago. I’m _so_ tired, man. Didn’t know anyone was taking video.”

“Everyone’s talking about it.” He said, and then, “So is he like, the actual devil? Or like the devil’s son sent to earth?” Ned asked, excitedly. “Did you fight him at all? I know how superhero’s like to fight each other for a bit before teaming up. I don’t think I’d fight him. I’d be too scared. Then again if I had your powers maybe I would. You have like, _spider senses._ That’s so cool.”

 “No, _no_ Ned.” Peter laughed. He looked behind him briefly to see if anyone was listening. “He’s just a guy - like me.”

 “Was he mean?” Ned, pressed. “Everyone says he’s mean.”

 “I mean, he was dark - but that’s just his MO.” He paused. “Like Mr. Stark is actually really nice in person. The media likes to make people think he’s a jerk.” 

 “So cool.” 

 “Who’re we talking about?” MJ leaned in over the seat. She seemed interested. Peter froze. How much of their conversation did she hear? 

 “Daredevil.” Ned replied, like it was nothing. “Did you see this?” 

 MJ took his phone screen and watched the two fight ninjas. “Huh.” She shrugged. “Seems scripted.” 

 Flash rolled his eyes, taking out his earbuds. He’d been sitting in the seat across from them. “Is Parker pretending he knows _Daredevil_ now too?” He asked, nobody in particular. Then he said to Peter, “What did your personal friend Spider-Man introduce you?”

“N-no.” Peter felt like the whole bus was looking at them now. Him and the academic decathlon were on a field trip to Harlem to go to face another school and visit a few museums. Peter continued, nervously. “I mean, Spiderman meet him but-“ 

“Whatever, Parker.” Flash grinned. “Don’t bother trying to explain.”  

He put his earbuds back in and Peter slouched back into his chair. 

“So, do you have his number?” Ned continued. 

* * *

 Eventually, the bus was in Harlem. Everyone was practically vibrating in their seats, looking out their windows like they were touring Hollywood. 

“Everyone, I know this city has a lot of historical significance, but if you could maybe try to stay in your seat.” Mr. Harrington said from the front of the bus. 

“We don’t care about the historical significance.” Flash said, practically glued to his window. 

“We’re looking for Luke Cage.” Abe added. “The hero of Harlem.” 

Mr. Harrington groaned. “Right. Kids these days and their superheroes.” He continued, even though nobody was listening. “When I was a kid we had Captain America - that’s it. These day every other guy and his mom are lifting cars over their heads.” 

Flash turned to Peter and Ned, “Bet you think you know Luke Cage too, huh.” 

“He does.” Ned blurts out, defending his friend. 

“What, Ned. I don’t -“ Peter started, but there was an explosion inside the building at the end of the street. 

Peter suddenly got very still. Ever since he got bitten by the spider he had some kind of second sense that warned him when there was trouble. _Spider senses,_ he called it. 

Everyone was crowding their windows, except for Peter, who was fumbling with his shirt sleeve to try and figure out a way to get off the bus and into his suit. 

Across the street, walking out of the building, engulfed in flames was Luke Cage. 

For a second Peter considered getting Ned to cause a distraction, but he realized that everybody was glued to their phone screens video taping. 

Somehow, Peter got off the bus without being noticed. Sort of. 

MJ blinked for a second and turned to Ned. “Hey, where’d Peter go?” 

* * *

 “Hey, what’s up, Mr. Cage!” 

Luke Cage was having a shitty day. Matt had called him up at seven in the morning and asked him to follow a lead on some case him and Jessica where looking into. He’d asked Jessica if she could back him up but she was so drunk she could barely stand up straight. He couldn’t imagine her getting from one room to the other in her state, so fighting off street crime in a foreclosed building was definitely off the table. He was on his own, which wouldn’t be as bad if he didn’t have such a big headache.

“What the hell.” He deadpanned. Was this kid - in a spider suit? It was almost like seeing someone dressed like a spider was the weirdest thing to happen to him, like he wasn’t a bulletproof (and currently on fire) crime fighter. “Did Danny put you up to this?”  

“What - no. I’m Spider-Man.” 

“From YouTube?” Luke continued, his voice had an edge of laughter. “You’re that kid from Queens catching busses?” 

“That’s me.” Spider-Man continued. “I’m basically an Avenger. Here to help.” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “Well, I got this under control. But thanks kid.”

”I’m not a kid!” Spider-Man protested. “Plus, no offense but _you’re on fire.”_ He paused, watching Luke’s reaction. “You need my help.” There was another figure emerging from the rubble that used to be a building. The guy had a crow bar. Spider-Man swung over and kicked him backwards. The weapon hit the pavement. 

Luke ignored the fighting and began trying to pat the fire out off his hoodie. Another guy hit Luke in the back of the head with a chunk of brick. Luke sighed and turned to the guy, “Seriously, I’m on fire. Wanna give me a second?”  

Luke tapped the guy on the head and he was unconscious. 

Eventually Spider-Man had both guys webbed to a chunk of the building. “You got a piece of paper Mr. Cage?”  Luke blinked. 

**_We caught the bad guys, webs should dissolve soon, nobody hurt - Spider-Man_**


	3. The One With Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Confronts Peter about his fight with Daredevil.  
> Matt and Foggy are suspicious.  
> FRIDAY goes undercover.

**Tony Stark**

 Hey kid 

**Tony Stark**

What’s Spiderman doing hanging out with violent vigilantes? 

**Peter Parker**

Oh hey Mr. Stark, Happy gave you my number : )

**Tony Stark**

Don’t dodge the question. 

  **Tony Stark**

Also I have everyone’s number. 

**Peter Parker**

Violent vigilantes?

**Tony Stark**

The Daredevil. The guy leaving criminals bloody in dumpsters. 

**Tony Stark**

Not really a “friendly neighborhood” type 

**Peter Parker**

Oh right. We weren’t hanging out. It’s more of a professional crime fighting relationship. 

**Peter Parker**

Really, Mr. Stark. It’s okay. 

 

* * *

 

 Something felt wrong in Hell’s Kitchen. Matt could tell in the way the air felt thicker, the people acted tenser, everything was _louder_. 

The last time things felt this off, was right before the incident. Matt and Foggy had been sitting outside a coffee shop, joking about law school, when a building collapsed behind them and an alien army filled the sky. Matt was so overwhelmed, it had become hard for him to function. He was so used to the way things moved, the way people spoke, how things sounded that he couldn’t even process the idea of _aliens invading New York_. 

 “And I’m telling you, man.” Foggy was saying, “The girl at the desk was checking us out. Well, maybe you more than me. Girls dig the glasses.” 

 “Foggy - “ Matt finally said, “Something’s wrong.” 

 Foggy suddenly stopped walking and let go of his friends arm. “Is this a Daredevil something’s wrong. Or does it have to do with my story.” 

 “Look around, but don’t make it obvious.” 

 Foggy put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I love you man, but you’re really freaking me out.”

 “ _Please_ Foggy.” 

 Foggy spun on his heels and looked around. Hell’s Kitchen was glowing. Neon signs and traffic lights and holiday lights people never took off their balcony’s. Nothing weird.

“I mean, there’s somebody going to the bathroom in the street over there.” Foggy said, and cringed. “That’s New York though I guess.” In the air, hovering above them, was a drone. “Uh - actually. I think there’s a drone above us. Like a creepy drone. Like something you’d see in the footage from Sokovia.” 

 Matt tilted his head up, so he was facing it, and he listened. It was buzzing, ever so slightly, but he could hear it. Heightened senses and all. 

* * *

“Boss, it looks like _we’ve been made._ ” FRIDAY reported, her voice sweeping over Tony’s workshop. 

 “Excuse me?” 

 “ _Been made.”_ FRIDAY says mechanically. “A term generally implying that your cover has been blown.”

 Tony sighs, sliding out from beneath one of his machines. “I know what it means, babe, but please never say it again.” 

 “Noted.” FRIDAY was silent a moment, processing the request. “Boss, the target has discovered your drone.”

 Tony sat up and grabbed his mug of coffee, “On screen.” 

 FRIDAY obeyed, bringing up a holographic view screen in front of Tony. On the screen, Matt Murdock was standing on the street with his friend. They were both clearly aware that they were being followed and the blonde one wasn’t very good at acting otherwise. 

 “Ms. Potts has programmed me to remind you to only drink decaf coffee. You have a heart condition.” FRIDAY said and she almost sounded _concerned?_

 “Don’t worry about it.” Tony said, waving his hand dismissively. In all honesty, it wasn’t decaf, but he wasn’t really in the mood to think about self-preservation. 

 “Is this our guy?” FRIDAY asked. Everyday, she was getting better at adapting to Tony’s quirks and mannerisms. Sometimes, Tony would worry he built another Ultron. He had to remind himself that JARVIS was _his friend._ Ultron was a mistake. A mistake he wouldn’t make again. 

 “Seems like it.” Tony confirmed. 

 “Activating self destruct protocol.” FRIDAY said, as Tony took another sip of his coffee. He almost choked. A drone spontaneously combusting in mid air was definitely something to make Murdock suspicious. And if this wasn’t his guy, then it was just plain weird. But before Tony could say anything, it self destructed. 

 “Great job, very low key.” Tony muttered. 

 “Thank you, sir. Mission successful.”  


	4. The One With Matt Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is framed for a mugging. Aunt May hires him an attorney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’m so addicted to writing this story right now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Jessica and Danny’s chapter should be up soon. Hopefully.

“Hi, Peter. My name is Matt Murdock. Do you mind if I sit down?”

Peter was kind of screwed. He’d found himself stuck in Hell’s Kitchen, framed for a crime he didn’t commit, and his alibi was that he’s Spider-Man. He didn’t know what would be worse, admitting to the police his identity and potentially endangering the life of his loved ones or taking the fall for the crime and ending up in prison with the people he’s put away, like the Vulture.  

He was afraid to contact Tony or Happy, he’d messed up so much already, he really didn’t them thinking of him as some irresponsible teenager. Especially after the ferry incident. 

So picture this. Peter Parker, sitting handcuffed in an interrogation room, dried blood on his face from his fight with the actual mugger, hair messy and damp from rain. 

He hadn’t had time to put on his suit when he saw some guy trying to mug and kill a lady for her purse, so he beat the guy up in his street clothes. Not his smartest idea, he was realizing. 

“Uh - yeah sure.” Peter said, watching as the blind lawyer made his way across the room to the table. “Are you my attorney?” 

“I am.” Matt said. “Your Aunt contacted me. She’s concerned.” 

“Right, yeah. She’s great. She shouldn’t have to go through this.” Peter became very aware of the handcuffs, aware that he could easily snap them off and escape. But he was scared. “You’re going to get me out right?” 

Matt was sitting across from Peter now, touching the files on the table. “I’m going to be blunt. You’re situation isn’t looking good.” 

“I didn’t do it.” Peter insisted, defensive. “I was trying _to stop_ the guy who did. I was trying to help.”

Matt tilted his head, focusing on the kid he was trying to help. “Would this help include a spider suit and webbing?” He asked, deadpan. 

“W-what?” 

 Matt continued. “It’s okay, Peter, I’m your attorney. Anything we talk about stays between us.” 

Peter shifted, nervously, “Okay, well I’m sort of, _kind of_ , Spider-Man. But I mean - I can’t tell the police that. Please don’t tell my Aunt.”

“Does anyone else know about that?” Matt continued, carefully. “Other than me.”

“Well Mr. Stark knows...” Peter said, “And I think it’s possible that the Daredevil knows too. If that matters.” 

“The Daredevil?” Matt asked. 

“It’s complicated.”

For a second, Matt’s expression was unreadable. Then, “Okay, I’m going to get you a second phone call.”

* * *

‘ _God, I’m such a mess.’_ Peter thought as he dialed Tony’s number on the phone in the precinct. Matt had convinced him to forget his pride and call someone’s who can help him. Matt Murdock was a good lawyer, but he couldn’t work miricles, and Peter wasn’t in a very safe spot. Above anything, Matt wanted the kid to be safe. He hoped someone might do the same for him if he was in the kid’s situation. A distance away, Peter could hear Matt talking with the detective. He sighed, and clicked talk. 

He felt lucky that Happy finally relented and gave him Tony’s personal number. He remembered Happy groaning and saying, “This is only for emergencies, you understand? I don’t want any of your weird friends calling Tony Stark for an autograph.” 

He never actually used it, until Tony ended up texting him first. This was the first actual time he’d be calling Tony on his own. 

The phone rang three times before it clicked -  

“Uh, Hey Mr. Stark.” Peter stalled. “What’s up?” He paused. “It’s me - Peter.”

“Dinner with the prime minister. He’s a big fan of mine. I hope this is important, kid.” 

“Okay, but promise you won’t be mad.” 

Peter could hear Tony being offered a drink on the other end of the line. There was classical music playing. Tony took a sip of his drink before responding, “I make no promises. What’s going on?” 

A few cops walked by, eyeing Peter suspiciously. Peter glanced at Matt and then continued, “Okay, so I’m kind of _in jail right now...”_

There was a long silence. So long that Peter thought maybe Tony had hung up. “Excuse me?”

“But it’s okay! My lawyer says -“ he began, but Tony cut him off. 

“Your lawyer?” When did the kid get a lawyer? What’s going on? 

“Right - well May was really worried. So she hired somebody.”

Tony was still a bit shaken from the whole scenario, but he took another sip of his drink, and sighed. “I’m offended, spiderling, why didn’t you call me first.” 

“I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Peter admitted. 

“Don’t worry, the only one who can disappoint me is my dad, and he’s long gone. I’ll have Happy send my army of lawyers. But we’re going to talk about this later.”

“Yeah, okay. Thank you Mr. Stark.”

“Sit tight kid.”

_Beep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. The One With Iron Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny’s chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t watched Iron Fist. Hopefully I wrote him okay. Yikes lmao

“This is so cool!” Peter exclaimed in a whisper, he was walking upside-down across the brick ceiling in an old parking garage in Harlem. Luke was going to meet his friend so they could go up against some super powered Gang Leader and he reluctantly decided to invite the spider kid along with him.  
  
“Yeah, well don’t get used to it.” He said, “This is only for backup.”

“Still cool.” Peter beamed. A moment. “Karen, activate night vision.” He spoke into his suit and suddenly the garage lit up green, at least for him.   
  
The building was settling and every time Peter breathed, he felt the brick and rock and cement breath with him. The foundation was crumbling, slowly. It was an old building.   
  
Peter blinked, focusing his night vision on the end of their path.  
  
“What’re you doing up there anyway?” Luke asked, slightly unnerved by his companions sudden silence.  
  
“Being discreet.” Peter replied, his voice hushed but happy.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly, “I’m a 6 foot tall and bullet proof, I’d say our cover is already blown.”  
  
“Never can be too careful.” Peter said, as they reached the end of the garage where the cement and brick met the sky, “That’s what Mr. Stark says.”  
  
Peter lowered himself from the ceiling, hanging upside down by one of his webs, beside Luke, in the dark, only illuminated by moonlight.

“Didn’t Tony Stark give his home address to terrorists who wanted to kill him?” Luke questioned, after a moment.   
  
Peter shrugged, “That’s different. He had a plan.” Then, “What’s your friend doing meeting us in an abandoned building anyway?”  
  
Luke sighed, “Guess he’s buying the place. You know, he’s rich.”  
  
On the other side of the garage, a soft yellow glow illuminated the small space. “Uh, Luke, should we be worried?”  
  
“Nah, that’s Danny. He’s being dramatic.” Luke said. “He likes to be called _The Immortal Iron Fist._ ”  
  
“I fought a dragon.” Danny added, finally coming into view.  
  
“Well, look who’s finally made it.” Luke greeted his friend, chuckling.  
  
“Hey, man. What’s going on?” Danny greeted his friend, slowly the glow disappeared from his fist and he and Luke fist bumped.  
  
“Same as always, you know.”  
  
Danny, for the first time noticed Spiderman hanging upside down beside Luke. “Hey, man. I’m Danny.”  
  
“Spider-Man Neighborhood crime fighter. I stole Captain America’s shield once. I’m basically a bonafide Avenger, now.”

“You know Captain America?” Danny asked. Danny had met Tony Stark a few times. Mostly after Tony’s fallout with Cap, so he never really got to meet Captain America, which was disappointing. As a kid, he was always a big Captain America fan. 

“Well I meet him once. He punched me in the face.” Peter replied sheepishly, “Him and Mr. Stark aren’t on good terms so-“

Luke spoke up after a moment, “Anyway, Danny, where’s the fight? What are we up against?”

Peter flipped off the ceiling and landed beside Luke. Danny nodded his head down over the edge of the parking garage. “He’s down there.” On the ground, eight stories down, was a group of men in black masks. The guy in the middle was swinging a baseball bat. “You guys ready?”

Peter took the opportunity to swing down into the middle of the group of gang members. Luke glanced at Danny, “We got to walk all the way back down there, don’t we?”

Peter landed in the dead center of the gang. They all raised their weapons. “Hey, Woah, Woah, guys. Relax.” Peter said quickly. “I’m pretty sure the Al Capone look alike contest is that way.” 

“Who the hell are you?” The gang member with the baseball bat demanded. 

“Tough crowd.” Peter said, “Im Spider-Man.”

”From Youtube?” One of the gang members asked. 

”The one and only.” 

Slowly, the gang began to laugh. The main gang member dropped the bat and raised his gun to Spiderman. Peter stood there, unfazed. “Hope you don’t mind, but we’re going to shoot you now.” 

“I don’t think so.” Luke appeared behind Peter. 

“ _Shit. Shit.”_ One of the gang members started shooting. “Luke Cage.”

The bullets deflected off Luke and started bouncing across the parking lot. Luke walked over and hit the gun out of his hand. “Really, guy. You know I can’t be shot.”

Peter webbed the main gang member to the wall. 

The four remaining guys looked at each other and took off down the alley. Only to be stopped by Danny, who easily beat them in hand to hand combat. 

* * *

“Well, if it isn’t _Power Man and Iron Fist._ You know I bought that t-shirt.” Then, “Thanks for the tip.”

Misty Knignt arrived in the alley later that night, after Luke and Danny called. The first thing she saw, was the two defenders leaning up against the wall, eating a pizza (Peter had swung over to the closest pizza joint and ordered it beforehand he left). She found the entire gang webbed together in a circle. Some of them were unconscious, some of them were cursing. On the gang leader’s forehead was a note: 

**_Got them all wrapped up and ready for questioning. Pizza is on me. - Spider-Man_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really nervous about this chapter, so I’m sorry in advance for the quality. Jessica’s chapter might be next. Maybe. I hope you enjoyed.


	6. The One With Jessica Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica finds Spider-Man in a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow so I’m really nervous about this chapter. I’ve had this drafted for a while and finally got up the nerve to post it. Sorry in advance.

The sun was setting over Hell’s Kitchen - everything was too bright, too loud. Jessica stumbled on nothing, pressing her hands against Matt to sturdy herself. 

He was saying something to her, something about how she shouldn’t drink so much on weekdays, but everything was spinning, and she was _so_ dizzy. 

Matt had tried insisting he walk her home, but she called him a chauvinist and said she could handle herself. Of course, she could, when she wasn’t drunk off her ass at one in the morning. 

That was thirty minutes ago and Jessica had managed to walk herself in circles. 

“What the hell?” Jessica stopped short, staring blankly at the blood stained side walk. She had stopped at the street corner, beside an empty 7/11 and a coffee shop. Everything was still spinning. 

_God, I’m so hammered right now._

There was a soft groaning coming from an alley, and despite her basic instinct of self-preservation, she found herself wandering into the dark. There was a dumpster at the end of the alley beside a chain fence and Jessica noticed a glowing coming from underneath. 

“Hey, don’t try shit, I’m here to help you, unless you’re an asshole.” 

She may have been drunk, but she’d still be able to kick someone’s ass if they tried jumping her. 

She slowly made her way to the dumpster, “You okay in there?” In response, the groaning changed slightly in pitch. Jessica lifted the lid of the dumpster, to find _Spider-Man, the Spider-Man,_  laying bloody and battered. 

“Jesus!” Jessica stumbled back and the lid slammed shut, the sound echoing across the alley. “Shit. Shit. Shit. _Fuck.”_

For a second she considered calling 911, but she’d left her phone back at her apartment before she decided to go out drinking with Matt. That’s when she noticed the street sign and she realized how close she was to Claire’s apartment.  

She looked underneath the dumpster, realizing the glow was coming from (presumably) Spider-Man’s cell phone. She shoved it in her pocket and lifted the kid out of the dumpster, realizing that Claire would probably answer the door in her pajamas, to see Jessica carrying a half dead vigilante. It didn’t matter, Jessica had gone to Claire with worse. 

* * *

Jessica was throwing up in Claire’s bathroom, fumbling with one hand to tie back her hair. She felt like shit and it wasn’t even morning yet. Maybe Matt was right, maybe it wasn’t a great idea to drink so much on weekdays. But she felt especially haunted that day and she really wanted to _forget_. 

In the other room she could hear Claire talking to the unconscious kid, trying to comfort him. Jessica didn’t understand. 

That’s when she heard her phone ringing, and she fumbled with her leather jacket to grab it. 

“Hey kid, everyone’s worried _out of their minds -“_

“Who the hell is this?”

“Wha-where’s the kid. I could ask you the same thing.” Tony Stark’s voice started over the phone, and Jessica realized that it hadn’t been her phone ringing, but the Spider-Kids. _Shit._  She was still a little tipsy and wasn’t really in the mood for small talk with billionaire playboy superheros.  

“I found Spider-Boy in a dumpster, he’s fine.” Jessica said, she was staring at the glow of the bathroom light, she was going to be _so_ hungover the next morning, and she definitely was going to remember all _of this_ as a dream. 

“Who is this?” 

“The asshole who’s saving your kid’s life. A thank you, might be nice.” 

There was a long silence on the other end and then, “FRIDAY, run a check on Pete’s vitals through his suit.”

A robotic feminine voice came over the phone, “On it, Sir.”  

“Who the hell is Friday?” 

Tony was saying something, but Jessica had her hand over the phone, as Claire was now at the sink washing her hands. Claire shut off the faucet and dried her hands on a towel. She looked exhausted and Jessica felt a bit guilty for waking her up this late at night. “The kid should be okay. But he lost a lot of blood. He should’ve went to the hospital.” Claire paused, watching Jessica carefully, “Who’s on the phone?”

Jessica gave Claire a look and then spoke into the phone again, “Here, talk to the doctor.” 

Claire hesitantly took the phone as Jessica went to get some water from the fridge. As the door shut behind her she could hear the beginning of Claire’s conversation with _The Tony Stark._

“Holy sh-“

No matter how hard Claire tried, she just couldn’t stop meeting superheroes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Peter doesn’t really meet Jessica as he’s unconscious the whole chapter. Claire and Jessica talk to Tony though. Well, sort of. Dialogue is not my strong suit. Neither is writing tbh lmao. This chapter is mostly Jessica Jones centric, hope that’s okay. Not really my best chapter, but not my worst either I hope. 
> 
> As always, thoughts and comments are always welcome.


	7. The One With The Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark throws his favorite Spider-Kid a surprise birthday party.  
> The Defenders are mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually really happy with this chapter, which generally means it’s not as good as I think. Hopefully it’s okay. Sneak Peak of chapter 8 in the end of chapter notes. ♡

Peter was having a rough day at school. The Stark Internship was wearing him out, his birthday was in a few days and he didn’t have any plans, and Flash was in an especially bad mood. 

Not to mention he had pain all over from the fight he had with some mob guys in Hell’s Kitchen. Spider-Sense is great and all, but sometimes he hated how it would warn him of incoming danger at the last possible second. 

The teacher was writing on the board in big letters, “Vibranium. What do you already know?”

About everyone in the class immediately raised their hands, except Peter who was lost in his laptop, and MJ who was immersed in her notebook. 

“Michelle? Thoughts?” The teacher obviously thought she wasn’t paying attention. 

“It’s what Captain America’s Shield is made of.” she sounded bored.

Peter was bored too. And tired. And anxious. Above anything he just wanted to go home and eat an entire thing of ramen noodles and maybe watch Star Wars in his pajamas. 

Peter’s laptop made a sound and he cringed. He’d forgot to turn the volume off. 

**Tony 11:12 am**

_Have you ever tried shawarma? We need more food for the Orphan Benefit. Kids like shawarma right?_

**Peter 11:13 am**

_Mr. Stark I’m in school_

**Tony 11:13 am**

_Fantastic so you’re with other kids. I’d try and ask Cap, but he’s like ninety. And a war criminal. Not the demographic I’m looking for._

The teacher had stopped writing on the whiteboard and was looking at Peter. “You know texting is against the rules. Wanna share with the class what was so important?” 

Peter briefly considered how the class would react if he read the texts aloud. Flash would probably tell everyone he was making it up for attention, he figured. He noticed that MJ was looking at him curiously. He blinked. 

“Uh, sorry Mr. Russel. Internship stuff. Sorry.” He shut his laptop before he could get anymore messages. 

Peter glanced at Ned’s notes to catch himself up. 

_Vibranium. Strong space metal. Captain America. Howard Stark._

* * *

There was a lot of things Happy saw himself doing with his life; none of which included driving around two teenagers (one of which with superpowers) to surprise birthday party hosted by Tony Stark. 

“So where are we going? Does Mr. Stark have another mission for me? Is another Avenger going crazy?” Peter was practically vibrating with excitement in the back of Happy’s black SUV. 

 Happy rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter where we’re going. Please, just, be quiet until we get there.”

Peter was quiet. For a second. 

“I’m sorry Happy. It’s just you know, you never pick me up from school and the Internship is really great. I’m really excited to go on another mission with Mr. Stark.” 

“Tony’s taking a rain check on this one-“ Happy said, taking a sharp turn and cutting off multiple cars, “-so did you bring the suit?”

“Yes. Yeah. It’s it my bag.”

“It’s not in your locker?” Peter had, on multiple occasions, left the suit in his locker. 

“Nope it’s in my bag don’t worry.”

“Good.”

As it turned out, two excited teenagers were worse than one, and Tony had insisted that Happy pick up both Peter _and_ his friend for the surprise party. Not only was Happy was having trouble keeping it a surprise, he was having trouble going from head of security at Stark Industries to glorified babysitter. 

“Do I need a suit too Mr. Hogan?” Ned asked from beside Peter, “Preferably matching my hat - actually I’d like it even if it didn’t match.” Ned was smiling, proud of himself. 

Happy clicked a button under the radio and a barrier slid up separating the front of the car from the back. 

“This is so cool.” Ned said, still beaming. “Wish Flash knew we were here. He’d be so jealous.”

* * *

As it turned out, Tony had shawarma at Peter’s surprise birthday party.  

And Thor was there.

Peter was immediately star struck. So star struck he forgot that people normally didn’t have super strength and when a waiter handed him a glass it shattered in his hand. 

The waiter assured Peter it was okay, but Peter was embarrassed. 

“Dude, I can’t believe Thor is at your birthday party.” Ned said, adjusting his hat on his head (the same hat he wore to Liz’s party), “Awesome.” 

Peter was looking around for Tony when he got a text. 

**Unsaved Number 5:30 PM**

_Me, Luke, and Devil Boy need some help with The Hand. You down? -JJ_

He glanced back at Ned who was talking to Thor, and then at the party, and he sighed, adjusting his suit under his clothes. 

His ten year old self would be yelling at him right now. It was his dream to be at a party with _Tony Stark._ He’d be right back.....maybe. 

“Sorry, Tony.” 

* * *

Later that night, after Spider-Man helped the Defenders with their fight with The Hand, Peter rolled over in bed when his phone buzzed on his nightstand. 

**MJ 12:10 am**

_Definitely not a lame party._

**Flash 1:59 am**

_Sick party Parker, but next time let me know so I can DJ._

Attached were various pictures of Ned in a funny party hat posing for a selfie with the God of Thunder himself (who was wearing Ned’s lucky hat). 

Peter groaned. Of course he missed his own best birthday party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a Defenders chapter, hopefully that’s alright. Here’s the sneak peak. Enjoy! 
> 
> _“Filed under a long lists of mistakes Peter Parker has made as Spider-Man, fighting Frank Castle in a hospital at midnight was definitely up there.”_


	8. The One With The Punisher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey Meets The Punisher in a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I’m so so so nervous about this chapter. I hope it’s okay. 
> 
> Also warning for some adult themes and violence in this chapter. Some language? Nothing worse than what you see on Daredevil or The Punisher.

Filed under a long lists of mistakes Peter Parker has made as Spider-Man, fighting Frank Castle in a hospital at midnight was definitely up there.

The lights were flickering, every few seconds lighting up the hospital floor with the shadows of a teenage spider superhero and The Punisher.  

Peter read about Frank Castle in the news and on the Internet. His history class even had a debate about the morality behind killing criminals. As much as he hated watching the bad guys getting away, he really hated people playing God.  

He really hated the idea that someone thought they had the right to decide who lives and who dies. 

“Woah, hey! Drop the gun, this isn’t a Terminator movie!” Spidey snarked, but his hands were shaking. He’d fought aliens, crazy animal themed villains, and even Titans, but he’d never faced down anybody like The Punisher. Ned would be losing his mind if he could see Peter now. 

Frank’s jaw clenched briefly, as he held the gun at the doctor’s temple. The doctor was an aging man with grey hair and perfect white teeth, a man who once used his position of power to take advantage of his patients. He was crying, breathing heavy, begging for his life. Saying _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ And maybe he _was_ sorry, but Frank didn’t care. Sorry wasn’t enough. Sorry didn’t change what he did. 

“Shut up.” Frank growled at the doctor and turned to face Spider-Man. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but a kid in a spider costume wasn’t one of them (and suddenly he was remembering _his own son_ running around on Halloween dressed as Captain America, his daughter dressed as a princess). He rolled his neck on his shoulders, pushed a hand down on the doctors shoulder so he remained on his knees, and this time placed the gun right under the man’s jaw.

“You wanna save this asshole’s life?” Frank asked, his voice low. “After everything he’s done?”

“Saving people is kind of what I do.” Peter shrugged, trying to sound unfazed, but his heart was slamming against his rib cage. He was glad Daredevil wasn’t around to hear how fast his pulse was racing, sense how afraid he was. He thought, _Spider-Man is an Avenger! He’s not afraid of anything!_ “I’ll web him up for the police. No problem.”

“Hell, you’re worse then Red.” Frank said, exasperated. “Letting these scumbags get back up. Letting them hurt more good people.”

What would happen when Toomes got out of prison? When he decided that he should get revenge on Peter by hurting the people he cares about? What if something happened to May? Or Ned? Or MJ?

Peter hesitated, but only for a moment. He shot his webs at The Punisher’s gun and yanked it out of his hands. “Cool motive. Still murder.” 

The lights were flickering even faster now, and then everything went black. No back up generator. No light. 

As fast as Peter’s night vision was activated in his suit, The Punisher was gone. The hallway lit up blue. There was a SWAT team coming up the stairs and the doctor was being put in handcuffs. 

Spidey saluted the officers, “God job guys. Good team work.”

Misty Knight, one of the first officers on the scene, made her way over Spider-Man, notebook in hand. “So you’re the infamous Spider-Man. Mind if I take your statement?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Side Note: Peter definitly watches B99.


	9. The One With Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey breaks into Fisk’s penthouse. Bullseye is there in Daredevil’s suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally broke my writers block for real. I’ve written so many versions of what I wanted this chapter to be and have never been happy with it. This chapter is based off of Daredevil S3, after Fisk becomes a free man again. Partially inspired by my brain after nine hours of work and three iced cappuccinos.

Spider-Man had just gotten off the elevator on the top floor of Fisk’s Presidential Hotel. He wasn’t sure what he was intending to do. Maybe just confront New York’s most prominent crime boss and crack some jokes? Maybe web his feet to the floor and search for incriminating mobster stuff? You know, typical weekend stuff. 

As Spidey made his way down towards the penthouse he noticed that the hallway outside the elevator felt dangerously empty of FBI and personal security. Something felt off. 

Daredevil always talked about how Fisk was constantly ten steps ahead — no matter what. How dangerous he could be when you think you’re sneaking up on him and he has the upper hand.

Spidey considered that, as he easily was able to enter the penthouse without having to fight off bunch of mobsters with guns. Fisk was standing by the table, he turned slightly. 

“Woah! It’s Lex Luther!” Spidey exclaimed in mock awe. “It’s a pleasure to meet you sir, I’m a huge fan of your fights with Superman.” 

Everyone in New York knew that Wilson Fisk was a murderer, a liar, and a criminal. But there he was, standing only a few feet in front of Spidey, a free man. Peter knew if he could just find something illegal on Fisk (which he figured shouldn’t be too hard), he’d be able to get him sent back to jail. 

When Fisk only scoffed in response and Peter shrugged, “Tough room. It’s a joke, you know because you’re bald.” Then, “I’m going to take a look around for illegal activity. I don’t have a permit but it’s okay. I’m an Avenger.”

“How noble of you.” Fisk boomed, his voice low and authoritarian. “Taking on New York’s underworld in your pajamas.”

Before Spidey could think of a saracastic reaponse, Daredevil rounded on him, coming seemingly out of nowhere. Peter did a double take, “Hey dude! We all thought you were dead!”  

Daredevil didn’t say anything, instead he stepped in front of Fisk and blocked him from any potential attack. Peter felt that same feeling of unease in his gut.  

Danger. Danger.  _Danger!_

“Uh, Daredevil...Mr. Devil? We’re on the same side remember? I got us these friendship bracelets.” He held up his wrist to prove it. Peter had a bunch of silly bands over his suit. He had a purple one for Jessica, a yellow one for Luke, a green one for Danny, and a red one for Daredevil. 

Daredevil smiled, which was more than a little bit scary for The Devil Of Hell’s Kitchen, and Spidey barely registered the threat in time to jump out of the way. One of Fisk’s dinner plates had been broken over Daredevil’s knee and the sharp edge came flying at Peter’s throat. 

He dodged, webbing himself up onto the ceiling, and before he could react more objects started flying towards him. This was _so_ not how he thought this was going to go. He was barely able to evade being impaled, or stabbed, or cut up, by shooting the objects out of the air with his webs. 

Fisk stood by the table, drinking his champagne, watching the scene unfold with a sick satisfaction.

Without warning, Karen’s automated voice came over Peter’s suit;  _‘Peter, video call from Mr. Stark.’_

Peter panicked. He was fighting a Daredevil copy-cat in Wilson Fisk’s penthouse! There was no way Tony would be okay with any of this. “No Karen please don’t—“

Karen seemed to ignore him.  “Putting him through.” 

“Shit —“ 

Tony’s face appeared in the suit’s view screen. He was at some ritzy nightclub, drinking a latte, half dressed in his Iron Man suit. A live rock band was playing in the background. 

“Hey Spidey, what’s up?” Tony didn’t seem to realize what was going on. 

“Uh, not much really Mr. Stark. You know. The usual.” If the usual included barely dodging various kitchen appliances that came flying at him from all directions. 

“So, I wanted to talk about the whole Daredevil situation.”

Spidey dodged shards of glass. 

“Um, Mr. Stark, now isn’t such a good time.” 

Spidey dodged a kitchen knife. 

“Deja Vu.” Tony said, aware that Peter was actively trying to push him off the phone,  “You’re not fighting weapons dealers on a ferry right now are you?”

“Uh, nope. Just hanging out with Ned. We’re — playing video games.” 

“Right. Pete if somethings going on—“ 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark. I’m really sorry. Karen end call.”

“Hey —“

_‘You’re video call has ended.’_

Daredevil was getting closer now and Peter’s web fluid had just run out. Daredevil was smiling even wider now. Peter’s spider senses were going haywire. 

Danger. Danger. _Danger!_

Spidey dodged one of Daredevil’s punches, before attempting to kick him backwards into the wall. Daredevil anticipated and his fist collided with Spidey’s head. Everything was blurry. So blurry he was surprised when little birds and stars didn’t dance around him like in the cartoons.

Fisk was standing above him in his signature white suit, looking down at him like he was pathetic, then, “This city is dying. Too many people putting on masks and thinking they’re Gods, crusaders to free us of sin. But we’re all sinners —“

”That’s really cool but I’m not here for a speech or a story about your childhood.” Peter slurred. 

“Young man, Im going to un-mask you. Reveal your identity to the world. Then I’m going to find where you live, where you go to school, and I’m going to kill you and everyone you love. That’s the price you pay for crossing me. For compromising my operation.”

Before Fisk could remove Spidey’s mask, the real Daredevil appeared behind them, black mask, ropes tied around his hands. Both Fisk and the fake Daredevil took their attention off of Peter, just long enough for Peter to replace his web fluid and kick through one of Fisk’s windows. 

He was disoriented. Falling. Falling. _Falling._

The last thing he registered before falling unconscious, a deployed Iron Man suit flying towards him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and thoughtful comments. That’s what really pushed me to try and write this (despite how it may or may not have turned out). I really wanted more content for you guys. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also? Who’s seen Daredevil Season 3? Honestly one of the best seasons yet!


	10. The One With Tony Stark #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Happy head to Hell’s Kitchen

Tony Stark rarely frequented Hell’s Kitchen. Everything felt foreign. Happy drove past dark corners, neon bars, sketchy store fronts — Tony wondered why there was barely any outreach to Hell’s Kitchen after The Incident. 

There were some things the Avengers didn’t deal with, Iron Man wasn’t known to shoot tank missiles at the mob.  

Happy finally parked outside Matt’s apartment, looking up into his mirror at Tony. “This the place?” He sounded tired. 

“Seems like it.” Tony said, before addressing his AI, “Friday, sweep the permitter for threats.”

_‘On it, Sir.’_ A drone detached from Tony’s car and started circling the apartment building. 

Halfway out of the car, “Wanna wait here Hap, keep the car running. 

“You want me to wait in the car?” Happy deadpanned, “How long are you going to be in there?”

Tony half shrugged, taking a sip of his decaf mocha latte, “Could you? The guy’s dad’s a boxer too. Don’t want to set him off.”

Happy sighed, “How would he even know that I boxed.” 

* * *

Matt waited for something familiar. The smell of cheap booze and leather, or Karen’s perfume, steaks and spices from Nelson’s Meats, something that would let him know that the person at his door was familiar — not just a mob boss looking for revenge on a attorney who wouldn’t represent him. 

Instead he sensed expensive cologne, the smell of french press coffee, lingering motor oil and gasoline. A heart beat that was erratic, not normal, impossible to read. He had a vague idea of who it might be, which didn’t make the situation any better.

He remembered Jessica telling him about her sort of run in with the infamous Tony Stark, how she found the Spider-Kid all beat up in a dumpster, how she was way to drunk to deal with arrogant billionaire Avengers. 

_“Kid is the guys ward or something.” She had said as she pretended to lead Matt down towards the police station (to keep up his cover as a blind lawyer by day). “It was a weird night. He signed one of Claire’s hospital scrubs. Thanked us for our discretion. I may have told him to fuck off.”_

_Matt laughed, turned them onto the cross walk, Jessica still fake leading him. “Wrong way.” He said as they continued towards the Police Station._

_“God, you’re weird.”_  

Matt was still on his couch, very much aware that if he answered the door it would be Tony Stark on the other side; all smug and arrogant and hyper aware of the fact that Matt is some kind of superhero. Tony figured out who the Spider-Man was. Why not him?

Then what? Would he ask him to join the Avengers? Make him sign the Accords? 

Matt set aside his box of cases (in brail and in auto files) on his coffee table and made his way towards his door quietly, tilted his head against the darkness, listened to the silence on the other side. 

Matt opened the door, unsure of how he intended on playing this. He knew he had to channel Matt Murdock rather than The Devil, “Hello?”

“Hi, Matt Murdock? I’m Tony Stark.”

* * *

Matt ended up letting Tony inside, despite his better judgements. He traced his fingers down the wall as he walked looking for the light switch. He could feel the electricity beneath his fingers, getting closer, until. “Sorry about the lights.” The lights flickered on. “Being blind really saves on electricity.”

Tony was looking around, almost mechanically, as if he’d find a sign on the wall that said ‘I’m Daredevil’ in big neon letters. “This is a nice place. Really fits the whole gloomy Hell’s Kitchen aesthetic.” He paused. Stepping into Matt’s kitchen. “Mind if I grab some water?”

“Help yourself.” Then, “I’m assuming you’re not here for the water.”

“You’re right. Let’s cut straight through the bullshit and formalities. I think you’re the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Daredevil. Devil Man. The whole red suit and horns.” He paused, and then, “The horns are a weird creative choice by the way.”

“I’m blind.” Matt interjected, “You really think I go around fighting crime on rooftops. With what? My cane?”

Tony shrugged, “Honestly, that seems pretty plausible.” He paused. “More likely though, you’re inhuman. I’ve looked into your childhood. The accident with the chemicals. It’s not uncommon to get some sort of abilities after something like that.”

“You understand none of this will hold up in court.” Matt said, his knuckles were turning white on his cane. His jaw was clenched. “That nobody will ever believe a blind lawyer can do what Daredevil does every night.” 

“The Avengers will.” Tony shrugged. “But it doesn’t matter. I’m not here to threaten you. Just want you to think on it.” 

Friday’s voice suddenly came over Tony’s earpiece. _‘Mr. Stark there’s an issue back at the compound. Ms. Potts is requesting your presence. She says it’s urgent.’_

“Mr. Stark —“ Matt started. 

“Tony.” 

“Tony. If I really was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, I’d probably tell you that this is my city. That I don’t care if you think you’re a big shot in an Iron-Suit. I’d still watch your step.” Matt’s tone was dark, too dark for Matt Murdock. It made him seem more intimidating. Even just in his red glasses and suit he felt like The Devil. 

“It’s actually made of nickel-titanium alloy but — noted. Do you mind if I let myself out?” Tony said. “Duty calls.”

Foggy came around the corner, stacks of newspapers, two large coffees, a bag of bagels, the familiar smell of spices, “Hey Matt, sorry I just let myself in, but you won’t believe what they’re writing about you in the Daily Bugel—“ Foggy turned into Matt’s kitchen and immediately forgot what he was saying. 

_Tony Stark! Iron Man! In Matt’s kitchen!_

“Uh, are you guys doing some sort of team-up?” Foggy asked. Tony raised his eyebrows and Matt sighed. “Bad timing. I can see that now. Do you mind if I steal Matt for a second?”

“No need. I’m leaving. It was nice to meet you Mr. Murdock. Keep in touch.” He winked, finished his water, and was out the door without a glance backwards. 

“You realize that was  _Tony Stark_.” Foggy pressed, setting the stacks of newspapers on Matt’s counter. 

Matt laughed a little, despite himself. “I noticed, Foggy.” 

“And you’re okay with that? Does he know you’re Daredevil.”

Matt sighed, “Yes.”

“Jesus, Matt, I know you think you’re invincible. But, I don’t like the idea of you fighting aliens in space. I’d worry, man.” 

“I don’t think he plans on sending me to space anytime soon.” Then, “We didn’t really hit it off.”

”Well if he asks you to join his super secret superhero boyband, try to remember about us little guys.” 

Matt chuckled, “Don’t worry about it.” Then, “What was the Daily Bugel saying about me?” 

**Daredevil and Fisk Defend Penthouse From Spider-Menace //** **By: JJ Jameson**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgfjgddgadfagfdghfhjg Im sorry this is so terrible. I had a lot of pieces of it in my drafts and last night I ended up typing a whole lot more to connect the pieces together. I’m so bad at characterization. I’m sorry. Hopefully it wasn’t too awful haha.


	11. The One With Killgrave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica freezes during a fight. 
> 
> Peter has a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this every chapter and you guys are probably sick it but I’m especially nervous about this and I hope its not too bad.....cautiously posting.

Spidey’s helping Daredevil and Jessica take out The Hand when it happens. 

There’s a moment where Jessica freezes up, gets punched in the face by one of the bad guys, and then stops moving. Stops reacting. Gives in. Peter has to drop kick a member of The Hand into a wall before an arrow can get driven into Jessica’s throat. 

She’s hyperventilating, she can’t see straight and then — 

“Shit.” Jessica curses, suddenly aware how close she was to dying. Spidey extends his hand to her, she takes it, pulls herself up, “Thanks, kid.”

All the bad guys are unconscious. Daredevil is looking at Jessica like she’s a kicked puppy (and she hates it, she hates the pity).  

“What?” She challenges and brushes off her jacket. 

“Jessica—“ Matt (as Daredevil) starts. It’s the softest Peter has ever heard Daredevil speak.  

“I’m fine.” She’s snaps, angry at him for pitying her, but more angry at herself. Then, “Jesus, I need a drink.” She steps over the the unconscious baddies before looking back at Spidey and Daredevil (both in their costumes). “God, you guys are dorks.”

When she turns the corner Spidey glances at Daredevil, “In my defense at least my costume doesn’t have horns.”

**~Two Years Ago // Before Spider-Man~**

Everything was bright, warm, vibrant. 

Peter was standing on a sidewalk in central New York, so close to the construction of Avengers Tower, practically vibrating with youthful wonder and excitement. 

Picture thirteen year old Peter Parker, camera on a strap around his neck, thick glasses — 

He was taking pictures of taxis against the backdrop of crowded sidewalks, the funny way the clouds look above buildings being rebuilt from The Incident, everything that screams; _New York! Avengers! Aesthetic!_

Ben used to tell him that photos were important. That you were capturing a moment that would never have been remembered otherwise. That a picture of anything was art — a picture of a spider crawling on pavement could rival the Mona Lisa in the right context. 

Today in particular, everything felt loud and purposeful. Almost as if soon to be high school freshman Peter Parker was suddenly a professional photographer for a newspaper like the the New York Bulletin or the Daily Bugel. 

He noticed a couple on the other side of the street. A blonde in a black dress smiling like she’s having the best day of her entire life, leaning up against a brick store front to an Italian Restuarant. She was looking up at her boyfriend (?), a man in a tailor made purple suit. 

Peter focused his camera on them, he wanted to take their picture. They looked so happy. 

Peter was unaware of how strained the women’s smile was, how she was tugging at the hem of her skirt as a sort of nervous tic, how she wanted to be anywhere else in the world in the moment.

Then, the man in the purple suit is looking at him. Eyebrows furrowed. Head slightly tilted in question. Busted. 

He forgets about his pictures, continues towards the subway stop, letting his camera fall back against his chest.  

He loses himself for a moment, rounds the corner, and there they are again — that same couple.  

“Come here.” The man in the purple suit says and Peter obeys (not that he wouldn’t have, he wanted to apologize). They’re over by another store front. The blonde is leaning into the Purple Man, her eyes are glazed over and sad. She’s staring past Peter at fast cars and traffic lights.  

She’s there — but she isn’t. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to...“ Peter starts, feeling guilty and pretty embarrassed.

The Purple Man scoffs, “Stop talking.”  

Peter stops talking. He’s not sure why.

Then, “Take your camera and smash it.” 

For a moment, Peter doesn’t move. He becomes acutely aware of his hands, of the setting of the sun, _the_ _weight_ _of_ _his_ _camera_ _on his chest_. He remembers Ben giving it to him for his birthday a few years back; telling him to be careful, telling him it’s not a toy. 

It was something that reminded Peter of his Uncle. Something he had left of him. 

_Take your camera and smash it._

Peter drops the camera against the pavement. It shatters. He feels sick.  

The Purple Man seems satisfied, “Good. Now, tell me your name.”

“Peter. Peter Parker.” 

“It’s impolite to take pictures of people without their permission, Peter. If I ever see you again, you’ll beat yourself to death with whatever sorry excuse for a replacement camera you get. Do you understand?” 

Peter is mute. He doesn’t understand.  

“Tell me you understand.” 

Suddenly, Peter can talk; “I understand.”

“Good. Now, get lost.” 

Peter immediatly turns and walks away. 

Behind him, The Purple Man is whispering to the girl he’s with, pressing his mouth to hers. She’s standing there, unmoving, stiff as a statue. He whispers to her again, now she’s kissing him back. 

Peter isn’t thinking about his camera. Or about the blonde with the sad eyes. Or about the Purple Man. He’s completely focused on getting on the subway and taking it to somewhere he’s never been, he’s completsly focused on “getting lost”. 

Nothing else felt real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been rewatching Jessica Jones and thought this was an interesting concept. Peter meeting Killgrave and not knowing. 
> 
> Sidenote: my thirteen year old peter wears glasses because it’s before the spider bite and idk Peter has bad vision in the comics and in the original movies but my only thing is I cannot picture Tom Holland in glasses it’s so weird to me kjsgdadgdgskad


	12. The One With Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Ned deserves to have an adventure too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the wildest chapter yet. I’m not even exaggerating. My only explanation for this is that I’ve been drinking nothing but coffee and espresso all day and I think I’ve ascended to another plane of existence.

Everything was painful.   

Somehow Matt had ended up in Queens, following a lead on a case he was working with Jessica, when he had to fight off a gang of tracksuit wearing mobsters. His lip was split, he had a gash below his collarbone (it felt deep), his ankle felt sprained, and all his senses were muffled by pain. 

He was so disoriented, _confused_. He’d never in his right mind have gone to Peter’s apartment, all decked out in his Daredevil gear, looking for medical assistance.  

Somehow, that’s what ended up happening. 

There was a trail of blood down the hall, and Matt winced, standing just outside the door, praying that the teenage Spider-Kid would be able to help him. 

There was only one heartbeat inside, it had to be Peter. 

He knocked, weak, and when the door opened there was a crash. In an instant, there were Legos all over the floor, pouring out into the hall. Ned was standing just inside the apartment, the ruins of his rebuilt LEGO Death Star destroyed at his feet. 

“Peter?” Matt tried, cringing. Everything felt weird, like he was swimming in water. He couldn’t hear that well, he couldn’t sense things as sharply as usual. He prayed that it was Peter, that he was even at the right apartment. 

At first, Ned didn’t say anything, still too shook to even have any idea what you’re supposed to talk about with The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen (who was still intimidating despite the obvious limp). 

Then, “Uh...Peters getting pizza. I’m his...associate...Ned.” He paused, “I’m cool though. Me and Peter fight crime together like all the time, so it’s okay.”

Ned thought that maybe that was a little bit of a stretch. 

When he had originally answered the door he’d thought maybe Peter was back from his snack run. Now he was standing there, in his Captain America pajamas, talking to Daredevil like it was normal. He wondered if this was a common thing that happened to Peter, having superheroes just show up at his door looking for help. 

“Can I take a message?” Ned asked, unsure of the proper protocol in a situation like this. “For...Spider-Man.”

“Are you an Avenger too?" Matt tried, practically bleeding out in the hallway, trying to understand the situation. 

Ned considered this. Peter was an Avenger. He did help Peter take down the Vulture...so he supposed he was an Avenger too. Through association or something. 

“Yup. I’m basically Spider-Man’s sidekick. His guy in the chair, you know? It's super cool and professional." He paused. “So you know, I can help.”

Matt was unconvinced, but he didn’t have many options. He was going to have to get medical help from a teenager who was maybe (?) an Avenger. His only other option was to find a dumpster to lay down in and hope for the best.

Option two was suddenly not sounding too bad. 

"Is there any chance you have healing powers?" Matt tried. 

For a moment Ned deadpanned, "Uh...well I don't have _any_ powers.” He admitted. Then, “Wow but can you imagine? You come here looking for Spider-Man but you run into me instead and I do some magic stuff and bam! You’re better! That would've been so cool. I need to get healing powers."

"Does Peter have a first aid kit?" 

“Oh yeah. I’ll go grab it. Sorry Mr. Daredevil Sir, I just got caught up in the moment. You can come in and uh...close the door. I'll be right back." 

Matt limped into the apartment.

Ned was in the bathroom, rifling through May’s medicine cabinet looking for anything that looked like maybe it could be used to save a maybe, possibly, likely, dying superhero. 

He pulled out his phone to text Peter.  

 

**Ned 9:33 PM**

_Okay, don’t freak out..._

**Peter 9:34 PM**

_???_

**Ned 9:34 PM**

_Daredevil is sort of bleeding out on your couch_

**Ned 9:35 PM**

_But I have it under control. Sort of. As your guy in the chair I thought I should let you know._

**Ned** **9:40 PM**

_Peter?_

**Ned 9:40 PM**

_Make sure you still bring the pizza_

 

Ned came back with bandaids, alcohol disinfectant wipes, gauze bandages, May’s sewing kit (in case Daredevil needed stitches), a bottle of ibuprofen for the pain.

He paused, still in his Captain America pajamas, still helping save the life of an possibly dying superhero. He had no idea what to do next. 

“Um, so do you want me to call the Avengers or something?” Ned tried unsure, dumping his medicine haul on the coffee table. “They have like a whole medical team — probably. Plus I’m pretty sure all of Peter’s first aid stuff is expired.” 

Daredevil didn’t seem with it. A few times, it seemed like he was going to nod unconscious. 

“Don’t call the Avengers. I’m okay.” Matt said, quicker than he’d have liked. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be here.” 

Ned shrugged. “Nah, don’t worry about it. This is like, the coolest thing to happen to me ever. No offense — I mean you’re not dying are you?”  

“I’m not dying.” Matt conceded, almost sounding amused, “Can you help me with the stitches?”

Ned wondered if this was what it was like to be a superhero. Stitching up injured vigilantes and making them hot chocolate in your pajamas. It wasn’t as brave as fighting off animal themed villains in central New York, or taking down drug dealers, but it was something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that Matt is good with kids, you know like he trusts them more? And Ned obviously knows all about Peter’s Spider-Man stuff so Matt is comfortable asking him for help. But I mean, I get it’s weird for him to go to Peter for assistance in the first place. I tried to make it as plausible as possible. I’d love to hear what you guys thought!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me. It’s okay. I have no idea what this chapter is either.


	13. The One With The Robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst. So much angst. But also fluff. Like 90% angst and 10% fluff.

Sometimes Peter dreams he’s suffocating. Alone in space, floating against neons and golds, _space dust._   

He wakes up in a cold sweat, practically crying, hyperventilating; he’s halfway through texting Ned in manic confusion, an almost illegible paragraph, when he stops to finally _breath._

Then,

“Peter?” Aunt May asks through his door, fighting off sleep. “Are you alright?”

Peter holds his breath, pulls the blanket over his head. He doesn’t want her to see him like this. She wouldn’t understand. He prays she believes he’s asleep.

When he hears her footsteps disappear, her door shutting at the end of the hall, he jumps out of bed and puts on his Spider-Suit. 

It’s three in the morning and Peter is swinging through Queens, all decked out in his Spidey gear, wearing a Stark Industries sweatshirt over his suit, and he’s thinking — _I am not space dust._

He stops on top of a building and everything is spinning. Billboards. Street lights. _Everything_. He’s on Titan again. Thanos is gone. They failed.  

He hears Tony’s voice coming from somewhere, “You’re alright.”  

He hears Uncle Ben, “It’s not your fault.”

Everything is so vivid. The pain in his chest. The way the dread builds and builds, how badly he wants to cry. He’s just a kid and he’s so scared. He’s never been this far from home since Germany. On another planet, no way to say goodbye to May, or Ned, or MJ. 

Dark red, purple, then _dust._  

‘ _Peter you’re having increased levels of anxiety. Do you require medical assistance? Mr. Stark has advised me —‘_ Somehow, Karen grounds him. He’s still standing on some building his Queens, in his Spidey Suit, rigid in the chilly November air, and her voice brings him back. 

“—No. Uh no, thanks Karen. It’s okay. I’m okay. I promise.” Peter says quickly, his breathing still semi erratic. He wants to tell Karen to activate instant kill mode on him right there on the spot, but he’s not sure that she’d understand the humor of it.

He’s embaressed. He’s Spider-Man! An Avenger! He fought aliens on another planet, piloted a space craft with Iron-Man! He shouldn’t be afraid of anything!

He doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. 

Mr. Stark had said, “Not that I’m the best example of somebody who uses healthy coping mechanisms, but according to Dr. banner, talking is always key to recovery. I never stood up to my old man. Never told anybody how he treated me. Never talked much about Iraq. I mean, what they did to me. About a lot of the stuff I try to gloss over. Look how well I turned out. I’m not a good role model when it comes to the getting better aspect of dealing with traumatic events. It doesn’t make sense. I still don’t get it. But, it works. You don’t want to keep it all bottled up, kid. You don’t want to end up like me.” 

Peter takes a deep breath, let’s it out, then almost sheepishly, “Seriously Karen, I’m okay. Uh — can you delete all of that from the suit’s memory?”

_‘Deleted.’_

Theres a crash. Blood splattered against glass. Yelling. There’s some kind of robbery (?) going on in the 7/11 a few buildings over.  

Peter pulls off the Stark Industries hoodie and Spidey jumps down to see what’s going on. 

* * *

_“_ Sorry to interrupt your mid life crisis but the balding super villains club is over at The Presidential Hotel.” 

The robber whirls around and points the gun at Spidey. The guy is skinny, nervous, almost bald, he’d been stuttering out his demands at the cashier, looking like if a bank teller was trying to pull off a robbery. The cashier had been thrown up against the window (blood everywhere).

“Don’t move—“ The robber starts, but before he can continue he jolts up straight, electricity shooting through his body. Standing behind him, holding up a taser, is MJ.

She’s tired, holding the taser in one hand and a bottle of Sprite in the other. “Hey, sorry I didn’t give you the chance to get in any more one-liners. This guy was just really pissing me off.”

MJ had been in the 7/11 when the guy burst in, attacked the guy at the register, and kept the gun trained on her so she wouldn’t move (until Spidey burst in). 

Spidey freezes, unsure of what to say, and then, “Uh, thanks for the help — random citizen.” He cringes at his choice of words. _God_ , he thinks, _she probably thinks I sound so lame._

“No problem — _random_ _superhero_.” MJ replies, amused. “Thanks for distracting him and not letting me get killed. That was cool of you. And also for saving my friends, you know, back in Washington.”

“Just doing my job.” 

The robber is on the ground, groaning in pain. _Thwip._ The guns webbed to the cooler of sodas.

MJ squares her shoulders, a glint of something in her eyes, “Hm, by the way, you sound _really_ familiar. I definitly know you.”

”Wha—what. I mean, no. We’ve never meet before. Except in Washington but —“

“Ha. You’re cute.” She grins, “I’m just kidding. I wanted to see how you’d react. So not to be weird, but do you really know Peter Parker?”

The cashier had gotten up to call 911. 

Sirens in the background. Another bad guy going to jail.

Something about being there ~~with MJ~~ ~~~~made Titan fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, thanks so much for the comments last chapter! I’m so glad you guys enjoyed Ned meeting Daredevil. 
> 
> The next chapter will probably be Jessica Jones centric. I have like two paragraphs written for it. I’m crossing my fingers for more Jessica Jones motivation.
> 
> Who’s seen the Endgame trailer?????? I’m shook!!!


	14. The One With Jessica Jones #2

Jessica Jones was rolling around in her desk chair, drinking whiskey out of a coffee mug, trying to sound cheery and friendly and _normal._

“Hi my name is —“ Jessica glanced at the writing scrawled across the file on her desk. “—May Parker. I’m calling to inform you my nephew Peter is going to be absent from school today.” 

Jessica cringed at the pitch of her voice, tipping the contents of mug against her lips. 

“Is he alright?” The women in the office asked, almost concerned, but more skeptical. Jessica refrained from asking what the hell was up with the third degree; this was a high-school not a bail board. 

“He’s fine.“ Jessica glanced at Peter, who was currently sleeping on her couch, still in his spider suit from their crime fighting the night before. Then, almost lamely, “He’s just sick.” 

“Alright.” Came the response. “Make sure Peter has a doctor’s note.”

_Click._

The night before Jessica had been helping Peter investigate a spree of related muggings in Hell’s Kitchen.  

Now, it was three in the afternoon. Jessica figured that _even_ teenage spider kids weren’t nocturnal. She crumpled up a piece of paper in her hand and tossed it at him. 

He didn’t wake up. 

She wasn’t sure when she stopped being ‘Jessica Jones: Private Investigator’ and became ‘Jessica Jones: Team Babysitter.’ She figured it started with Danny. Then Matt needed help not getting himself beat half to death every other night. Then Spider-Man turned out to be a teenager. 

She needed another drink. 

Before she could get up and refill her mug someone was knocking at her door. Jessica glanced at the shadow behind the glass, “Appointments only!”  

“It’s me.”

Jessica glanced at Peter, who was still sleeping like nothing was going on, and rolled her eyes. She wondered how bad it would look to have a teenager spider-kid sleeping on her couch. 

Jessica opened her door halfway, blocking Trish from the inside of her apartment. Trish was amazing. Somehow she was juggling two large lattes, her purse, and a binder full of paperwork. 

“What’s going on?” Jessica asked, deciding to try and get Trish to go away before she could ask questions about: 

1\. Why is Spider-Man asleep on your couch? 

2\. Why are you drinking in the middle of the day? 

3\. Have you talked to Luke at all? 

“I did some research on the muggings. I told you I was coming over.” Trish said, slowly becoming suspicious. “Are you drunk?”

“I’m always drunk.” 

Sometimes Jessica hated that she spent so much time around journalists. She could almost see the wheels turning in Trish’s head. “Is Daredevil in there?” Trish asked, trying to peak around Jessica to see inside.  “Can I meet him. I want to ask him —“ 

Almost. 

“No.”  

Trish stood her ground, “So is that a ‘No, Daredevils not in there’ or a ‘No I can’t meet him.’”  

“Both.” Jessica said, reaching for one of the lattes. “You don’t want to meet him. He’s annoying.” Matt was _definitly_ a little annoying. But Jessica was annoying too (in her own way) and Trish still put up with her. Now that Jessica thought about it, Trish and Matt would probably get along pretty well. 

Trish took a purposeful step back, dodging Jessica’s advances on the coffee, “Hey, no caffeine until you tell me what’s going on.” 

Jessica weighed her options. She could stand there without coffee and try and push Trish away or she could let her inside and have coffee and explain why Spider-Man is asleep on her couch. 

“Fine. You can come in.” Jessica stepped aside and let Trish in. 

Almost immediately, “Why is Spider-Man sleeping on your couch.” 

Jessica made a beeline for her latte, “Because he’s tired?” 

“Jessica.”

”Because he’s tired and we were out late fighting crime.” Jessica tried again, hoping she would accept it. “This is why I didn’t want to let you in.”

”Do you think he’d do an interview with me for Trish Talk?”

“Jesus.”

”It would be cool to have a real Avenger on the show.” Trish pressed, “The viewers would love that.”

“So because you couldn’t score Captain America for your piece on the Accords you want kid-daredevil to talk about ‘Life as An Avenger’.” 

“Okay, well, it doesn’t matter.” Trish sighed, a bit defeated. “Here’s all the information I got on the muggings.” 

A little bit later when Jessica and Trish were out, Spidey finally woke up and rolled off the couch. It was almost five in the afternoon. He groaned, still sore from all the crime fighting. 

He left a note on Jessica’s desk, **_Thanks for letting me crash here - Spider-Man_**

Somehow he was going to need to get that Doctor’s Note. Peter wondered if maybe Claire could write him one.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitly got hit hard with the Jessica Jones writing motivation this morning. So glad I was able to get this chapter out to you guys so fast! I love you!
> 
> Also, I didn’t intend this, but here’s to continuing the tradition of Peter being asleep or unconscious in Jessica’s chapter.


	15. The One With Aunt May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance to the reviewer who I promised this would be a Frank chapter. When I replied to your review I had been working on two drafts. One with Frank, Amy, and Peter at a coffee shop and the one I’m posting now. The Frank chapter is still a work in progress and hopefully will be posted next! 
> 
> Warning: Canon Typical Daredevil Violence

May Parker rolled over that morning covered by shadows, sun peaking in through dark curtains, and subconsciously let her arm drape over Ben’s side of the bed. It was cold, lacking a beating heart; when she woke her own heart ached.   

_Don’t think about it now. Breakfast first. Pain later._

“Captain America gave you that black eye, didn’t he?” she asked later that morning, pouring scrambled eggs onto Peter’s plate. “After you went to Germany. You said his name was Steve. As in Steve Rogers.”    

Ned, who was on video call with Peter, did a double take, “You didn’t tell her? Man, it was crazy Mrs. Parker! There’s a video on YouTube. He swung in and stole Cap’s shield. Peter is so cool now. Not that he wasn’t before—“ 

_Video Call Disconnected_

“Cap was going crazy and Mr. Stark needed my help.” Peter admitted. “But I mean, who else can say they got a black eye from Captain America? It’s actually pretty cool when you think about it.”

“I cant believe _Tony Stark_ put you in a situation like that.” May said, “I can’t believe he had you lie to me about where you were going.” Everything about the fight at the airport was messed up. Captain America and Iron Man fighting. Her high-school aged nephew in cosplay shooting webs at other superheroes. The fact that she had known nothing about it until just recently. “You’d tell me if anything like that was going to happen again?”

“Really Aunt May, it wasn’t Mr. Stark’s fault. He was protecting my identity. I didn’t want him to tell you. I didn’t want you to worry about me.” Peter didn’t know how supportive she’d be of her Superhero nephew back then. He was so afraid she wouldn’t understand, that she’d take Spider-Man away from him. “Next time I’ll tell you before Spider-Man does anything that crazy. I promise.” He didn’t meant to go off into space a few months later without warning. He didn’t mean to turn into dust. He didn’t mean to —

“Well, good. You know I love you Peter.”

”I love you too May.”

It was quarter to seven. Peter had promised Ned he’d meet him by the subway on their way to school. “I gotta go.” He said suddenly, shoveling the scrambled eggs into his mouth like it was his last meal, before webbing his backpack over to him. “See you after your date! Have fun!”

May had honestly forgotten about her date that night. She’d met the guy online. He seemed nice. Still, she grimaced. Dates usually came with too much emotional baggage. She supposed it wasn’t healthy to avoid it the rest of her life.

“Alright spider boy, you better be good at school today. No shooting webs at Flash.” She paused. “And no more fights with Captain America.”

Peter laughed, “Ill try.” 

_I can’t believe Captain America hit my nephew._

* * *

“—you know this city would be a lot safer if we didn’t have that spider menace jumping off buildings and blocking traffic.” Her date was saying, between sips of wine. 

May blinked, taken off guard, suddenly remembering how Peter advised that if anything went wrong to shove all the breadsticks into her purse and take off. She smiled at the thought. 

Her date had taken her to a fancy restaurant in Hell’s Kitchen. Candles were scattered across the room, dim lights hung above the bar, and posters of celebrities were plastered by the host stand. Most notably, a photo of Black Widow and Hawkeye having whiskey and wings. 

“ _The_ _Rhino_ was blocking traffic.” May defended, “Spider-Man was protecting people.”

Her date scoffed, “Iron Man could’ve handled it.” 

“But he didn’t. So, why not Spider-Man?”

”Who knew you were the captain of his fan club?” Her date laughed. “Admit it, Spider-Man is just some guy in spandex who’s in way over his head.” 

That sonehow set the tone for the rest of their date. 

So when her internet man drove off and left her alone outside the fancy restaurant in the rain, she wasn’t surprised. May pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and began to dial for a taxi. 

That wasn’t the worst date she’d ever had, she supposed, considering that one of her dates with Ben had ended with Hulk fighting Abomination just outside the restaurant. 

May was halfway through dialing the taxi when she felt a blade on her throat, pressing just deep enough that blood began to drip down her collarbone. “Don’t move or I’ll cut you open.” A voice hissed from behind her, pulling her between two buildings.  

Cars shot by in neon bursts of light, just outside the ally, out of reach.

May was panicking, just barely restraining herself from hyperventilating, remembering the crime scene photos of Ben after he was shot. 

”I don’t have any money.” She managed.

“I don’t care about the money.” 

She was in shock; everything was rain and blood. She could faintly taste copper.

and; _Oh God, I’m going to end up like Ben._

“ _Let. Her. Go.”_ May barely registered, as a figure dropped from a metal staircase. A black silhouette now stood just behind her attacker, jaw locked angrily. “I said—“ the figure started again, voice dark, “Let her go. Don’t make me say it again.”

A beat.

Somehow her attacker was knocked away, his back hitting the pavement with a deafening crack. May thought that maybe she kicked him when he was distracted, but everything felt blurry, and now the figure in black was on top of him. 

The knife lay at her feet, red with her blood. 

That’s when she recognized her savior from the papers. A man in a black mask. Ropes tied around his hands. The Devil. 

May wasn’t sure how much time elapsed, but Daredevil was still punching him. Almost rhythmic. Blood and dirt and pavement. For a moment she just stood there numbly, both hands pressed into the gash on her throat, watching as Daredevil punched the guy over and over until his blood seeped into the rain soaked pavement.

Somehow, it was cathartic. 

Then, it wasn’t. Her attacker started to cough, gag, and May thought that if she didn’t do anything to stop him that Daredevil could likely kill the guy. 

“I’m alright.” She finally said, her words slightly slurred by adrenaline. “Thank you.”

Daredevil’s hand lingered above the mugger’s battered face. 

He finally stood up, took a step away from the bad guy on the ground, “He’ll be okay.” He said, reassuring her, voice still dark and brooding. Then, lighter, “Are you?”

May removed her hands from her throat where she was cut and looked down at them. They were stained crimson. “I think I need a hospital.” She managed. 

Daredevil waited with her for the ambulance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May was definitly one of the harder characters to write. I hope I didn’t butcher her. One thousand apologies for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. 
> 
> How did everyone like Punisher Season 2? I was iffy at first, but after rewatching parts of it a second time I really found myself understanding better and loving it!


End file.
